


Baby take a ride in my coupe

by elliceluella



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cheeky, Fluff, In more ways than one, M/M, halloween lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliceluella/pseuds/elliceluella
Summary: Title from yup, you guessed it, Salt-N-Pepa's ShoopCome say hion tumblr!





	Baby take a ride in my coupe

“What even _are _these?” Matt asks with a laugh as he rubs the material between his thumb and forefinger before smoothing his hands over the curve of Foggy’s hips.

The fact that he hasn’t stopped touching Foggy for the last few minutes isn’t lost on either or them but no one’s going to say anything, not when there are so many other _better_ things they could be doing with their mouths.

“Halloween underwear,” Foggy replies simply, happily, like _why the hell would I even wear anything else, Murdock?_ Like he didn’t put any thought into it, like he hasn’t been looking forward to this for _weeks_.

“Oh?” Matt asks with that perfectly cocked eyebrow, dipping his fingertips past the elastic band. A cheeky grin joins the party with the eyebrow that only creeps higher when Foggy laughs shakily and shudders in anticipation. “And will I be getting a trick or treat?”

Foggy rolls his eyes but presses back into Matt’s hand, now fully cupping his ass after slipping inside his frilly—and _glittery_ — orange Jack-o’-lantern panties.

“Depends,” Foggy replies.

“On what?”

“How long you’re gonna stand here talking when you could be dipping into my bag of goodies,” Foggy purrs with all the suggestive prowess of someone so horny he doesn’t give a hoot how ridiculous he is if it means getting what he wants, and leans closer. He stands on his toes and wraps his arms around Matt’s neck, breathing against Matt’s ear. “Make me wanna do some tricks for you, lick you like a lollipop should be licked—”

“Are you loosely quoting Salt-N-Pepa right now?” Matt asks incredulously.

Foggy laughs and rubs himself against the bulge in Matt’s pants, grinning when Matt groans and tightens his grip. “Can’t tell me it’s not doing it for you.”

When Matt finally kisses him it’s quick and heated and Foggy melts, sighing against his lips.

“Okay talking time’s over,” Matt declares and pulls his hands out, sliding them down Foggy’s thighs until he has a good grip and _lifts him_, prompting Foggy to wraps his legs around Matt before he sucks a mark into his neck as they make their way to the bed. “And you can bet I’ll be double dipping into your bag of goodies.”

Foggy cheers.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from yup, you guessed it, Salt-N-Pepa's Shoop
> 
> Come say hi [on tumblr!](https://ellicelluella.tumblr.com/)


End file.
